Everyone's Afraid Of Something
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Zambanza scares Sasha silly, Whampire helps Sasha get some due payback.


**Here is a long due request done for my good friend guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please! Thank you!**

* * *

Sasha Jocklin returned home after a tough mission. She was tired and was happy to be back to rest and see her beloved Whampire.

"I'm home!" Sasha called out.

No one answered.

Shrugging to herself, Sasha went into the kitchen to have some leftover pumpkin pie. She opened the refrigerator and let out a scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasha fell on her backside and scrambled away from what she saw inside.

Within the refrigerator was a skull splattered with blood that was sitting on a blood filled plate. Sasha was on the verge of passing out when a laugh from behind stopped her from fainting.

"What's on the menu, Sasha?" It was Zambanza.

"Zambanza?! D-D-Did you put that there?!" Sasha said, her heartbeat settling down.

Zambanza nodded, chuckling. "I thought this little prank was just gonna spook you a little, but I didn't expect a full on freak out like that!"

Sasha frowned as Zambanza took the skull out of the fridge. "Though, I guess that's not saying much. You're scared of everything!"

"I am NOT!" Sasha said, stomping her foot on the floor. "You just surprised me with that stupid skull prank! I'll show you! I'm gonna prove you wrong! The next time something scary happens, I won't scream or even flinch!" She stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Zambanza all alone.

"Geez, I was only kidding." said Zambanza. She grew a sinister smile. "But I won't let that remark go unchallenged..."

* * *

Sasha was in her room, laying on her bed. She wasn't very happy. "I wish I wasn't such a scaredy cat..." But it was something Sasha couldn't help. Ever since she was little, scary things always scared her.

The day dragged by for Sasha. She was pretty bored. Her beloved Whampire and the other aliens were out on business.

It was already dark. Sasha decided to take a hot shower and call it a night.

Sasha was in her bathrobe and was ready to shower. She went inside and when she reached to turn on the water, the washcloth wrapped around Sasha's wrist and the water turned on by itself!

But water didn't come out. A thick, red liquid poured out.

It was blood.

The blood began to twist and shape until it took the form of a man. It's large, bloody hand reached toward Sasha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasha ran screaming out of the bathroom and slammed right into Whampire.

"SASHA! My precious! Are you alright?!" Whampire said.

Sasha tried to speak, but all she could do was sputter complete nonsense. She hugged her lover fearfully. The alien vampire put his arms around her in comfort.

A familiar laugh caught Sasha's ears. She turned to see Zambanza laughing. In her hand was her magic wand. "Guess that epic speach was all talk!" She walked away triumphantly.

Sasha sighed, defeated and humilated. She wanted to run away and die in her bed, but Whampire didn't let her escape while in his warm embrace.

"Sasha, what's this all about?" asked Whampire.

Sasha dipped her head. "I told Zambanza I wouldn't scream or freak out the next time something scary happens. But I should have known better." Sasha stood up. "I'm going to bed."

But Whampire wouldn't let her leave. "Sasha, instead of accepting defeat, you should give Zambanza a taste of her own medicine!"

"What?! You mean me scare her?!" Sasha exclaimed. "No way, no how!"

Whampire grinned his pointed smile. "You think you're the only one who scares easily, Sasha...but you're not." He whispered a little secret into Sasha's ear.

* * *

The next morning, Zambanza was relaxing in the living room making pillows float with her magic wand. She thought about what happened last night with Sasha.

Did she go too far? She was just having some fun with Sasha.

But Zambanza jusy brushed it off.

"Oh, Zambanzaaaaa..." a sweet voice sang.

Zambanza looked over and gasped. She shot out of her seat, panic racing her heart.

Sasha was standing before her holding a bouquet of yellow roses. She wore a frilly white dress and a big smile. "Hi, Zammy!" Sasha chirped. "I brought you some flowers!"

Zambanza broke out in a cold sweat. Why was Sasha being so nice to her?! And why was she dressed like she was going to a five year old's tea party?!

"I also brought you a box of chocolates!" Sasha pulled out said box of chocolates from behind her back. "They're caramel filled!"

"What. Is. Happening?!" Zambanza was getting very uncomfortable. She tried to leave but Whampire jumped down from the ceiling. "Is something wrong, Zammy?" He felt Zambanza's forehead. "You don't look so good!"

"Oh! Poor Zammy!" Sasha cooed. She held up a stuffed toy bunny. "Here's Bun bun! You can snuggle with him to help you feel better!" Sasha put her arms around the panicking girl. "You need a hug! Hugs make everything better!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zambanza screamed and zoomed right up the stairs.

Sasha and Whampire fist-bumped on a scare well done.

* * *

In Zambanza's room, she was hiding under her bed. She was scared stiff.

"Zambanza?" It was Sasha.

Zambanza nervously poked her head out to see Whampire and Sasha, who didn't bring any flowers, chocolates, or plush toys.

"Sorry about that, Zambanza." said Sasha. "We just wanted to teach you a lesson."

"It wasn't very nice to scare my sweet Sasha." Whampire said seriously. "Especially knowing that she scares easily. It's important to use love more than fear to get to know someone."

Sighing, Zambanza crawled out of hiding. "I'm sorry. I guess I did take things too far." She began to smile. "I gotta say, you got me back good. Props." She gave Sasha a congratulatory shoulder bump.

"Thanks." Sasha smiled. "I just can't believe you're scared of affection! It's one of the world's greatest gifts! Right, Whammy-kins?" She batted her eyes at Whampire, who swept her in his strong arms.

"Indeed, my little cuddle cakes." Whampire purred. The couple nuzzled each other before sharing a deep French kiss.

Zambanza instinctively gagged. "I liked it better under the bed..." And she crawled back underneath just in time. Whampire and Sasha rested on the bed together and continued to hug, cuddle, and kiss.

Love was a better way to bond indeed.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked it, Amiga! I'm feeling much better and ready to chat on story ideas! :)**


End file.
